How would It Have been Sweet If Only It'd been a Dream?
by synstropezia
Summary: Seberapa bagus apabila semua ini hanyalah mimpi? Chuuya hanya enggan untuk tersakiti. #skkangstwk2k19


Jembatan kota menjadi tempat temu pertama, dari dua pasang mata yang siang itu berpapasan dalam jalan-jalan santai. Wajah idiot dan terik matahari adalah yang terparah bagi mata biru lautnya. Sementara mendapati tubuh mungil dengan fedora konyol, bisa menjadi pertanda baik atau buruk tergantung respons si judes.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat?! Minggir kau, idiot sialan!" Dengan kasar tubuh jangkung itu didorong. Muak mendapati sepasang kakao yang terus menjebaknya dari seberang.

"Chuuya ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?" Langkahnya terhenti seakan dihipnotis. Yang dipanggil menengok dengan kegarangan serupa.

"Tidak. Aku lupa cek kalender. Sudah selesai basa-basinya?"

"Sekarang kamu ikut denganku."

"Hah?! Siapa kau sembarangan me–!"

"Ikut saja. Aku merasa kita akan menemukan sesuatu yang spesial jika bersama."

Tangan berperban itu menariknya tanpa melanjutkan maksud. Baik langit runtuh, banjir bandang atau setelahnya gunung meletus, Nakahara Chuuya memang tidak diizinkan menolak karena begitulah, cara kisah mereka berputar.

* * *

**How would It Have been Sweet If Only It'd been a Dream**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gagal angst (?), ada selipan romance, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada "soukoku angst week 2019".**

* * *

Mereka mengunjungi kafe bernuansa klasik yang baru-baru ini berbisnis. Chopin Noctrune Op 9 No. 2 mengalun lembut yang sedikit menenangkan Chuuya. Pemuda serba cokelat itu–Dazai Osamu, mengajaknya duduk dekat jendela di mana lalu-lalang kendaraan mempertontonkan asap knalpot–pemandangan monoton yang sama-sama mereka hafal, sebagai pengalaman menahun dari kota ini.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Dazai sembari membaca menu. Pelayan menunggu mereka dengan senyum ramah yang kerap kali, terkesan memuakkan.

"Kau tidak sedang memerasku dengan meminta ditraktir, kan?" Eksekutif muda itu tahu betul seberapa miskinnya Dazai. Detektif bohongan yang hobi berutang, karena beralasan dompetnya lari setiap bunuh diri.

"Tidak. Kali ini aku yang traktir." Untuk meyakinkan mantan rekannya Dazai memperlihatkan dompet. Chuuya hampir tersedak ludah, karena isinya betulan duit dengan beberapa receh.

"A-aku ... pesan kue stroberi dan teh merah."

"Heee~ Sudah kuduga ada hal menarik jika kita bersama. Aku juga pesan yang sama sepertinya." Kue favoritnya dan teh yang familier dia bilang menarik? Chuuya semakin kesulitan jika Dazai langsung sebebas ini.

"Dua kue stroberi dan teh merah akan segera datang. Silakan menunggu sebentar."

Penantian keduanya berlangsung sunyi yang sayup-sayup diinterupsi obrolan anak muda. Chuuya memperhatikan sekeliling dengan waspada. Berjaga-jaga apabila rekan Dazai menyerangnya dari orang-orang yang menyamar. Secara asal tetapi yakin, pemuda jangkung itu menepuk bahu mungil yang seketika menolehkan kepala. Ekspresi Chuuya tampak mengeras menyambut Dazai yang geleng-geleng.

"Aku mengajak Chuuya secara pribadi. Tidak ada anggota lain di sini."

"Buktikan, Dazai. Aku tidak bisa memercayai pengkhianat begitu saja."

"Jika tidak percaya kenapa Chuuya menerima ajakanku?"

"Cih! Jelas-jelas kau sendiri yang memaksaku. Aku sudah menolakmu tetapi kau sangat keras kepala."

"Pada dasarnya Chuuya tidak akan bisa menolakku, dan kamu memang ingin bersamaku." Mendadak Dazai berdiri. Isyaratnya menyuruh Chuuya untuk mengecek keseluruhan tubuhnya.

"Harus banget?" Meraba-raba tubuh cowok sangat memalukan. Chuuya mengibaskan tangannya meminta Dazai duduk.

Pesanan datang bertepatan dengan berakhirnya interogasi. Chuuya langsung menikmati, sementara Dazai menontoni caranya makan untuk mengenyangkan senyumannya. Tingkah aneh itu baru Chuuya sadari ketika kuenya habis separuh. Ia buru-buru meletakkan garpu dan sendok, lantas menyesap teh sampai tersedak karena diperhatikan sedemikian intens.

"Keidiotanmu tambah parah, ya?" Lidahnya jadi terbakar melupai panas di teh merah. Dazai menjawab dengan membersihkan krim di bibir Chuuya. Menjilat bekasnya ekspresif membuat wajah di seberang sana memerah malu.

"Kuenya untukmu saja. Aku mendadak kenyang."

"Dilihat saja memangnya bisa kenyang? A–"

"Aaa~ Chuuya. Buka mulutmu lebar-lebar." Garpu alumuniumnya menusuk stroberi raksasa yang menggoda lidah. Chuuya malu-malu membuka mulut, walau buah kemerahan itu berakhir di gigitan Dazai.

"Bercanda~ Jika kamu menginginkannya nanti kita beli satu kardus stroberi."

"Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti maniak stroberi!"

"Hahaha ... habisnya Chuuya lucu. Aku tidak pernah bosan saat bersamamu, lho. Selain itu ..."

_DEG!_

_Tidak pernah bosan, huh ...?!_

_Ujung-ujungnya Dazai memang pembohong.  
_

Dunia seketika hening oleh luka. Sesak membanjiri pendengarannya yang memulangkan masa lalu–mengembalikan sepaket kenangan akan senyum, tawa dan perpisahan kepada sepeluk hampa yang begitu akrab dalam mengenali kehilangan. Kebersamaan mereka kini menyalahi dirinya. Merasai keliru mengingat seberapa kuat kepergian itu membekaskan kepedihannya.

_Kenapa Dazai menemuinya lagi ketika semua berakhir dua tahun lalu_?

Ini sangat konyol membuatnya tertawa getir, ketika Dazai dibiarkan mengoceh tanpa didengarkan siapa pun.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan Chuuya terdiam. Bagaimanapun Dazai merangkai pembicaraan atau suaranya agar menarik, pria cebol itu hanya mengekori tanpa membalas–pandangannya bahkan sebelas-dua belas menyerupai ikan mati. Padahal Dazai yakin mereka menikmati kue stroberi, bukan tertukar dengan _sashimi_ atau ikan lainnya.

"Heyyy~ Chuu-ya ..." panggil Dazai nyaris berbisik. Empunya nama masih tertunduk, seakan mengobrol dengan aspal yang diam-diam membuat Dazai cemberut.

"Aku di depanmu, lho. Bukan di aspal."

"..."

"Chuuya? Oi cebol? Maniak topi? Halooo~" Tangannya digoyangkan berulang-ulang. Chuuya masih bergeming sehingga Dazai memilih pergi daripada diabaikan.

"Hoi. Kenapa ka-?"

Hilang. Dazai meninggalkan siluet punggungnya lagi untuk membelakangi Chuuya. Ia memutuskan beristirahat di taman kota. Memandang hijau pohon dengan lautan hampa, yang dalam-dalam mereguk kekecewaan. Mereka bertolak belakang dalam tuju–Chuuya tahu itu. Dazai hanya peduli pada sebongkah masa lalu di batu nisan, waktu paling belakang yang melewatkan dirinya, karena Chuuya masih di depan sekali. Terlalu kasat mata sehingga terabaikan.

Saat Chuuya mendongak, maskot beruang cokelat menampakkan wajahnya dari belakang bangku. Mereka berpandangan sejenak yang diakhiri teriakan Chuuya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BERUANG SIALAN?! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Bukan Chuuya takut pada maskot itu, atau karena tingginya mencapai 180 sentimeter. Dia hanya kaget sehingga menjauh. Tetapi, beruang ini keras kepala, dan ...

Menyerahkannya kertas bertuliskan, 'mau balon?'.

"Maaf. Umurku du-" Maskot beruang cokelat itu mengikatkan tali balon di pergelangan tangan Chuuya. Ketika ia hendak melepasnya, secarik kertas diberikan lagi untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

_'Sampai orang tuamu datang, akan kuajak berkeliling_.'

"UMURKU DUA PULUH TIGA TAHUN!"

Teriakan indah itu diabaikan. Chuuya terpaksa mengikuti larinya yang lambat, patah-patah dan sering tersandung. Maskot tersebut mengajaknya ke stan gulali. Harum yang manis sewaktu kapas pink itu diproses sangatlah mengasyikan. Mesinnya berputar pelan sembari tusukan kayu mengikuti arah tersebut. Gumpalan empuk lantas tercipta, untuk memanjakan lidah yang berair sejak tadi.

"Kita ke sana." Giliran Chuuya menarik tangannya. Mereka duduk di bangku dekat telepon umum agar Chuuya bisa menikmati gulalinya.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih telah mentraktirku. Gulalinya enak. Kau tidak beli?"

_'Aku lebih suka kue stroberi.'_

"Kebetulan aku juga suka. Kau tahu kafe klasik di persimpangan jalan itu? Kapan-kapan kuajak ke sana untuk membalas traktiranmu."

Sesudahnya mereka menontoni lalu-lalang kendaraan. Gulali di tangan Chuuya habis dan sebelum ia beranjak, maskot tersebut membelikannya air mineral. Suasana berlalu canggung setelah tiga kebaikan itu diterima–asing untuk keseharian Chuuya yang menghabiskan waktu dengan misi, melaporkan situasi dan mengerjakan setumpuk kasus.

Dirinya sendiri kembali diajukan dalam pertanyaan tersebut. Apa Chuuya boleh bahagia walau meninggali kegelapan? Menerima pemberian sebaik ini meskipun mereka baru bertemu? Siapa pun orang di dalam kostum itu, Chuuya berterima kasih telah membantunya meringankan luka. Membuat waktunya kembali pada hari yang biasa, sebelum Dazai hadir dan ... menghancurkan segalanya begitu?

Pertemuan mereka memang _mimpi buruk_ sejak awal.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Lawan bicaranya mengangguk pelan. Chuuya sempat memberi jeda sebelum memulai maksudnya.

"Sudah kubilang umurku dua puluh tiga tahun. Aku bukan anak kecil yang lepas dari orang tuanya, atau murid sekolahan."

_'Kamu sudah bilang itu tadi'_.

"Terus kenapa kau membelikanku gulali? Aku, kan, bukan anak kecil." Jika kesalahpahaman ini berlanjut, mustahil bagi Chuuya untuk memaafkan dirinya karena memanfaatkan orang lain. Menerima kebaikan sekecil itu saja ia merasa sangat bersalah.

_'Gulali itu untuk semua umur, dan seseorang yang sedang bersedih.' _

"Sedih? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan Chuuya tidak dijawab. Tangannya kembali ditarik untuk menghampiri pedagang pernak-pernik yang menyambut antusiasme mereka. Maskot itu membelikan pita merah yang dipasang ke fedora Chuuya. Ia melompat girang seakan puas dengan hasilnya, meski yang bersangkutan menggeliat risih.

"Dan aku bukan cewek. Kali ini kau pasti salah paham." Saat Chuuya berniat melepasnya, maskot itu menggeleng tidak setuju. Buru-buru merobek dan menulis sampai pulpennya hampir jatuh.

_'Anggap saja benang merah. Biar kita bisa bertemu lagi.'_

"Kau yakin mau menemuiku lagi? Kenapa?"

_'Kita teman sekarang. Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu lagi.'_

"Tidak adil jika hanya aku yang pakai. Menunduklah sedikit." Pita serupa miliknya diikatkan pada telinga sang maskot. Chuuya sedikit merasai kegembiraan dari lompatan barusan–ternyata begini rasanya memberi hadiah.

"Omong-omong, aku harus memanggilmu apa? Namaku Nakahara Chuuya. Panggil saja sesukamu."

_'Panggil saja Kuma-__chan__'_

"Tidak pakai -_chan_ boleh?" Kedua tangannya disilangkan sebagai penolakan. Chuuya mengangguk pasrah yang setelahnya disambut ajakan lain.

Mereka mengunjungi _game center_ yang siang itu sepi. Mencoba beragam permainan dari mesin-mesin yang nyaris Chuuya hancurkan, jika Kuma-_chan_ tidak menghentikannya. Eksekutif muda itu jelas kesal uangnya terbuang tanpa menarik satu pun keberuntungan. Tiket di genggaman pun hanya sekumpulan dari angka dua dan lima, sementara yang terbesar adalah sepuluh.

"Mesin pemakan uang sialan! Buat apa ada angka seratus jika tidak pernah kena?!" Saking kesalnya Chuuya sampai protes ke petugas. Chuuya berkata semua ini disengaja, dan pelanggan memang dimustahilkan mendapat angka besar.

"Kita tukar saja tiketnya. Aku ... Kuma ... _chan_?" Panggilannya masih terdengar canggung. Namun yang terpenting, Chuuya tidak melihat sang maskot di mana pun.

"Kemana di–?" Beruang nyentrik itu berusaha menaiki motor-motoran membuat petugas panik. Tubuhnya kebesaran dan alhasil, dia terjatuh membuat Chuuya terpingkal-pingkal.

"HAHAHAHA ... kalau mau naik lepaskan dulu kostummu," ejek Chuuya membantunya berdiri. Maskot itu pura-pura mengambek dengan gestur memalingkan wajah.

"Tingkahmu macam-macam, ya. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Ah. Laut itu kembali pada biru yang gundah seperti di taman. Sang maskot lantas berinisiatif menggendong Chuuya. Memangkunya dengan satu tangan di sebelah kiri, sementara yang kanan melepas topi dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Ho-hoi ... turunkan aku. Ini memalukan tahu."

Chuuya dibawa ke mesin tangkap boneka. Tangannya yang kebesaran menggerakan tuas dengan susah payah, untuk mencapit replika serupa dirinya. Hampir sepuluh koin ia buang tanpa hasil. Ini percobaan ke sebelas dan di kedua belas, Chuuya menghentikannya dengan menghalangi tuas. Kasihan membayangkan orang di dalamnya banjir keringat.

"Tidak perlu bersikeras. Kau sudah berbuat banyak untukku." Kuma-_chan_ menggeleng cepat. Tangannya diangkat mengajak Chuuya tos.

"Kalau setelah tos masih gagal, jangan dilanjutkan."

Anggukan diberi sebagai janji. Tangannya kembali mengendalikan pencapit yang perlahan turun. Meraup rakus boneka-boneka tersebut, untuk mengambil satu yang telah ditargetkan. Objek tujuan tertangkap sempurna tanpa kegoyahan. Ketika waktu nyaris mendekati nol, boneka beruang cokelat meluncur dari mesin tersebut. Kuma-_chan_ mengambilnya dari bawah, dan menyambut wajah berbinar Chuuya dengan elusan lembut.

"Kau ... berhasil. Tadi sangat keren." Boneka pemberian Kuma-_chan_ Chuuya peluk erat. Itu jelas mainan pertamanya setelah hilang ingatan. Kenangannya sendiri tahu betul, ia tidak pernah memainkan mobil-mobilan atau apa pun yang sejenis itu.

"Ini benar untukku?" Kepalanya dianggukan sembari menurunkan Chuuya. Kuma-_chan_ mengajaknya keluar _game center_ untuk menikmati udara segar.

Hari telah senja ketika mereka keluar. Keduanya berjalan tanpa arah, dan tiba di toko kelontong yang dijaga pak tua berkumis. Chuuya membeli dua es krim stroberi. Satunya diberikan pada Kuma-_chan_ yang memiringkan kepala heran.

"Lepas saja. Kau sudah menggunakannya dari siang."

_'Nanti Chuuya-__chan__ naksir.'_

"Chuuya-_chan_? Kau serius memanggilku begitu?"

_'Katanya terserah mau panggil apa pun. Jadi, Chuuya-__chan__ saja.'_

"Baiklah. Aku hanya kaget, karena kau yang pertama memanggilku begitu." Posisi sebagai eksekutif membuat Chuuya tidak memiliki teman akrab. Bawahannya jelas enggan, jika memanggil dengan embel-embel semanis itu.

"Oh iya. Aku juga membelikanmu plester." Perekat tersebut ditempelkannya pada hidung, pipi, dan lutut Kuma-_chan_. Maskot itu terlalu sering jatuh membuat Chuuya khawatir.

"Tadi kau menabrak tiang listrik saat mengajakku ke _game center_. Rasanya pasti sakit." Selain plester, Chuuya pun mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk membersihkan Kuma-_chan_. Kostumnya benar-benar berdebu sampai terlihat butek.

"Untuk sekarang hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Lain waktu ..."

Kedua tangan besarnya menangkap dagu Chuuya lembut. Kuma-_chan_ mendekatkan kepalanya yang kini menempel di wajah Chuuya–membiarkan kening mereka bersentuhan, sebelum kebersamaan ini berakhir. Momen itu berlangsung singkat namun mendebarkan. Berlalu tanpa Chuuya tahu betul apa yang terjadi, sampai fedoranya diambil dan dibawa kabur.

Lucunya lagi, Chuuya butuh beberapa kedipan untuk sadar.

"Bahkan dia meninggalkan notesnya, dan tidak memakan es krim dariku."

Misi untuk mengantar notes, dan mencari topinya langsung dimulai.

* * *

Siapa sangka, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencarinya. Kuma-_chan_ meninggalkan beberapa kertas sebagai petunjuk. Membawa langkahnya ke Pemakaman Yokohama yang dibalut kehangatan senja. Chuuya berhenti di sebuah pohon tempat sebongkah nisan bertengger. Menghampiri bagian belakangnya mendapati Dazai bersandar di sana. Fedora Chuuya tampak menari riang di telunjuk sang detektif.

"Sore yang indah, bukan? Chuuya-_chan_?" Tubuh jangkungnya berdiri menghadap senja dan Chuuya. Dazai tersenyum idiot, seakan kejutannya tadi bukanlah apa-apa.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu."

"Katamu terserah mau dipanggil apa pun~ Kuma-_chan_ sedih, lho." Suara kalimatnya terdengar memuakkan. Keriangan itu berhenti menenangkan Chuuya yang mengembalikan mendung pada sepasang laut.

"Aku tidak menyangka maskot itu adalah kau." Kebohongan Chuuya diabaikannya yang menghampiri tubuh itu. Dazai mendekatkan wajahnya kembali, sampai menempel pada kening Chuuya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Chuuya mengintimidasi. Dazai terlalu keras kepala sampai terus bergeming.

"Masih belum tahu hari ini ada apa?" Pisau di saku Chuuya diambilnya tanpa permisi. Dazai menyembunyikan senjata tersebut, ketika pemiliknya hendak merebut kembali.

"Sifat bertele-telemu sangat menyebalkan. Katakan saja maksudmu."

"Hari ini sangat spesial karena Chuuya akan mewujudkan impianmu, juga keinginanku."

Serah terima pisau membelalakkan sepasang laut yang menumpahkan keterkejutannya. Langkahnya bahkan dicegat, ketika Chuuya meniatkan renggang di antara mereka yang ternyata, diam-diam Dazai benci. Napas idiot itu menghadiahkan sesak yang merobek jantungnya dengan hitam takdir mereka. Memojokkan keberanian Chuuya yang terperangkap di tirai air mata, namun bersusah payah memperjuangkan ketidakkekalan senyumannya.

Tubuh jangkung Dazai dipojokkan ke batang pohon. Ujung pisaunya Chuuya arahkan ke leher berperban, yang dibasahi keringat pengorbanan. Tatapan mereka beradu sengit di tengah senja yang bercumbu rayu. Meluruhkan segala kata, tata dan 'kita' yang Chuuya ketahui, hanyalah pekatnya minyak di dalam cita rasa air.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Tusuk sekarang juga." Chuuya mengubah haluan pisaunya menjadi di sekitar jantung Dazai. Pemuda jangkung itu menyeringai tanpa membunyikan kesenangannya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan sebelum berpisah."

"Benar juga. Ayo mengobrol sebelum semuanya berakhir."

"Hari ini ulang tahunku, bukan?" Meski tanpa lilin, Chuuya kembali mengingatnya sewaktu melihat notes tersebut. Di sana tertulis 'pertunjukan pada 29 April di tanah terjanji'.

"Ya. Umurmu dua puluh empat sekarang. Chuuya semakin dewasa, meski tinggimu selalu sama."

"Kalau tinggiku selalu sama memangnya kenapa?! Ada masalah dengan itu?!"

"Tidak. Justru aku merasa senang." Mau tulus atau palsu, Chuuya terlanjur buta dalam kebimbangan hati. Ia terlalu kesal hingga lupa caranya marah.

"Jawab juga pertanyaanku sebelumnya. Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini untukku?"

"Sebut saja kenang-kenangan terakhir bersama mantan rekanmu." Kenang-kenangan akan rindu yang sepihak, kah? Chuuya yakin itu maksudnya. Dazai mustahil melihat ke sini, tanpa mendasari tindakannya atas _orang itu_.

"Jika berakhir begini, aku lebih suka kau tidak menghampiriku saat di jembatan."

"Kedatanganmu hanya membuat mimpi burukku menjadi kenyataan, Dazai. **Tidak seharusnya juga, kau memilih tempat kematianmu di belakang makam orang itu**," lanjut Chuuya menekankan pesan kebenciannya. Ia selalu tak berdaya jika Dazai meneduhkannya dengan sikap sembarangannya.

"Ini adalah tempat terbaik yang bisa kupikirkan. Aku ingin mati di dekat Odasaku, tetapi tidak mau terlihat di depannya."

Pada akhirnya, tempat di mana Chuuya hidup untuk merasai kematian adalah mimpi buruk ini–mimpi di mana kegundahan takdir menjawab kerinduannya yang mengibakan–waktu ketika kata menjelmakan kasih yang terlalu sayang, jika dipeluk kening yang mudah melupai karena mengingat bukanlah inti jiwanya.

"Egois, ya?" Tanda tanya perkataannya miring sampai patah. Pertanyaan tersebut menjadi pernyataan yang membunyikan sunyinya tawa, karena tahu semua ini sangatlah bodoh.

"Kapan kau tidak egois memangnya?"

"Kapan juga Chuuya tidak bodoh sampai mau-maunya dikorbankan olehku?"

"Sama seperti mimpi buruk ini, kebodohanku juga tidak ada obatnya." Karena Dazai memilih pangling sehingga Chuuya terpaksa bersakit-sakitan. Seorang diri mempertanggungjawabkan rasa dan mimpi buruk yang mungkin, telah ditakdirkan ini.

"Akhirnya juga aku hanya membawa keburukan bahkan untukmu. Hidupku tidak ada baik-baiknya, ya, meski telah berpihak pada kebenaran."

"Ya. Tidak seharusnya kau meninggalkan kenangan ini untukku. Menyusahkan tahu." Pisau yang semula ditelantarkan ujungnya ditempelkan ke dada Dazai. Tinggal ditusuk, dan Chuuya menjadi malaikat maut sesungguhnya.

"Aku hanya ingin diingat dalam kebaikan terutama olehmu. Berhenti membawa kesengsaraan bagi Chuuya meski akhirnya, kehadiranku hanyalah penderitaan yang nyata."

"Odasaku pasti kecewa. Aku jadi takut untuk melihat wajahnya nanti. Aku takut bercerita padanya jika Chuuya kubuat bersedih. Aku tidak ingin bilang ... jika aku gagal menjadi sepertinya, gagal membawa kebahagiaan seperti yang dulu diberikannya padaku."

"Siapa juga yang minta dibahagiakan olehmu, idiot?"

"Diriku sendiri yang memintanya agar kehidupanku berhenti menjadi mimpi buruk. Terlebih Chuuya temanku sekarang. Aku ingin membahagiakanmu dengan caraku yang meski tidak sebaik Odasaku, tetapi pantas untuk dikenang."

Mengenang bukanlah jeda yang tahu berhenti ketika bosan. Tidak berbahasa seperti senggang atau sekat, yang sejak dini tercerai dari keutuhan masa. Ingatan adalah keabadian yang menitipkan jejaknya pada kerelaan ditinggalkan–kepastian untuk menjadi selalu, dan bukan lalu yang langlang lantas tanggal tanpa kebanggaan.

Seharusnya Dazai tahu, oleh-oleh kenangannya akan Chuuya ingat sampai mati. Mematri mimpi buruk itu dalam benak tanpa memberdayakannya untuk melupai, kecuali dia amnesia gara-gara ditakdirkan.

"Chuuya mau tahu kenapa aku memintanya sekarang, dan bukan di hari ulang tahunku nanti?"

"Kuharap alasanmu itu baik, supaya kau tidak salah terus."

"Karena aku tahu, mustahil untuk mempertanggungjawabkan hidupku di hari kelahiranku. Bahkan sekarang, semua itu telah dibuktikan karena bagi Chuuya, aku adalah mimpi burukmu yang paling nyata."

"Sekali saja, Chuuya ..."

_JLEB!_

"Buatlah aku ... menjadi benar ... dengan mewujudkan ... impianmu ..." _Membuktikan jika hidupku bukan mimpi buruk yang menyedihkan_, _dan tidak_ _pantas._

_BRUKK!_

Pelukan Dazai membuat pisau itu menusuk dadanya–nyaris mengenai jantung andaikata Chuuya terlambat menggeser posisi. Tubuhnya terkulai dengan darah membanjiri rerumputan. Wajah Chuuya pucat dan memudar, karena belum fasih mengenai pilu yang tiba-tiba menghitamkan pandangannya.

"Idiot sinting! Kenapa kau ingin menjadi benar padahal kau tidak pernah memikirkan semua itu sebelumnya?!"

"Manusia ... selalu memikirkan benar ... dan salah ... aku juga ... ingin ... menjadi begitu ..." Air mata itu membacakan kalimatnya yang parau–aksara yang berupa-rupa dalam pura-puranya mengenai kemanusiaan, karena Dazai hanya tahu meniru.

Meniru Chuuya yang menurutnya, adalah manusia paling manusia seperti Odasaku. Menjadikan dirinya menyerupai sosok yang terkenang tak berjeda itu, pasti akan menyenangkan karena akhirnya, Dazai bisa memahami Odasaku dari sisi kemanusiaan.

"Jadi kau tidak berpikir kematianmu di tanganku salah?" _Meski kau selalu bilang tidak ingin dibunuh olehku_?

"Tidak, Chuuya ... penyesalanku juga ... tidak salah ... _uhuk_ ... _uhuk_ ..." Senyumannya tiba untuk mengajar air mata yang kurang ajar. Datang dan menciptakan rintik pelangi, agar kematian ini menjadi tahu yang bukan entah.

Untuk tahu dikenang dengan seburuk mungkin. Bukan menjadi entah karena memang jelek, dan pantas dibuang.

"Bahkan ... sekarang ... aku ... menyesal ... Chuuya ... aku ... karena ... setelah ... ini ..." Sebelah tangannya terangkat menepuk pipi Chuuya. Patah-patah menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menghapus muram di pelupuk sepasang laut.

"Tidak ... bisa ... melihatmu ... la ... gi ..." Mata itu terpejam menjemput kepastian. Tangannya jatuh dari genggaman Chuuya yang meremas sisa-sisa kehangatannya. Tertunduk demi menangisi Dazai untuk terakhir waktu.

_Menangisi rindunya yang tidak pernah sepenuh hati dibawa pulang._

Kematian di pangkuannya menjadi kesempurnaan yang ditandatangani tinta gelisah. Begitu rapuh dalam pecahan air mata, dan mengeja l-u-k-a dengan ragam bahasa kesedihan yang memakmurkan pesta kehilangan.

Setelah ini Chuuya akan mengenangnya sendiri agar lebih utuh, karena yang mati telah berhenti menyaksikan kepergian dirinya sendiri. Bahwa usai pertunjukan ini pula, kehadirannya betul-betul menjadi kalimat tunggal tanpa anak kalimat berupa mimpi buruk.

_"Anggap saja benang merah. Biar kita bisa bertemu lagi."_

"Semoga kehidupanmu selanjutnya berhenti menjadi mimpi burukmu, Dazai. Terima kasih untuk hadiah terakhirnya. Itu ..."

Tali balon merah diputuskan menggunakan pisau. Terbang menemui langit malam untuk menemukan rumahnya, di tengah bintang dan rembulan yang saling mencinta.

"Seperti balon yang kau berikan padaku."

Menyenangkan. Namun terlalu semu untuk dinikmati senyuman yang rapuh.

Sedihnya lebih kekal karena sampai kapanpun, Chuuya tidak memiliki gantinya.

Tamat.

A/N: YEY SELESAI~ kurasa fic ini jauh lebih baik dibandingkan di day 3. seenggaknya lebih jelas, dan aku ga ninggalin kalian yg kebingungan dan terus bertanya2. terus buat judul, itu aku ambil dari translate bahasa Inggris lagu "lemon" di bait pertama, WKWKWK.

Konsep mimpi buruk yang aku ambil di sini itu secara nyata, bukan mimpi buruk yg bakal berakhir ketika kamu terbangun dari tidur (tadinya mau bikin kayak gini, tapi ga jadi ah). dan buat dazai, entah kenapa aku yakinnya hidup yg skrg dia jalanin ini meski di ADA, memang jadi mimpi buruknya sejak dulu. mungkin karena itu juga dia pengen bundir, karena dia mau mengakhiri mimpi buruknya ini tetapi dengan meninggalkan hal baik (dan bagi chuuya cara yang baik itu adalah mimpi buruknya)

Thx buat yang udah review, fav/follow atau sekedar baca. aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~ mohon kritik saran juga agar fic ke depan semakin baik. sampai jumpa minggu depan di day 5 sama 6 yakk /doainenggakgaje


End file.
